Tainted Love
by BlueAmethystRose
Summary: Murdoc's been getting an unwanted visitor in the middle of the night, which could effect his fate altogether. Rated M: language! gore! kinkines! sex! MurdocxOC. I'm giving up on remaking this fic for a while. Someday I'll come back to it and finish it.
1. Dreams

"**Tainted Love**"  
**By KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz. Too bad though. There goes my fun. :/

Copyright: It's my work and my ideas. No using any of them for any reason whatsoever.

Warning: It's rated M for a reason, lots of gore, vulgar language, and sexual themes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! MWAHAHAHA! cough cough ….Yeah….

Chapter One: Dreams

It was a typical night for Kong Studios and its inhabitants. Everyone slept peacefully under the pale moonlight reflecting off the zombie-infested grounds of the possessed building. Well, almost everyone.

Murdoc Niccals: Satanist, alcoholic, sadist; sleep was somewhat difficult for the bassist as yet another strange dream haunted the depths of his somewhat perverted mind.

A demon with large, black, scaly wings and claws like blades. This is what he saw tonight, every night. The demon would come to him in his sleep and she seemed to suck the life right out of him every time.

But he didn't fear this demon. The only possible way to describe this haunting entity would be "hideously beautiful". And she was indeed just that. Her breasts were the perfect shape and size, those which would give the most decent of men filthy, vile thoughts. She had the perfect hourglass figure that outlined her slender body with intricate detail. She couldn't be described as perfect; she _was_ perfection.

But the most noticeable feature, from her perky, brown nipples to her velvety smooth bottom, was her eyes. They were fire-red and burned with a mixture of desire and hatred. They seemed to be staring straight into Murdoc's soul.

Murdoc could feel her body slither over his own like a filthy, wretched serpent from the depths of Hell. Her scaly fingers traced over the lines and curves and other features of his body. Lower and lower and lower they went, until they found their target. One swift movement and the clothes were off, leaving a bare-naked Murdoc.

The evil, lust-driven demon lowered herself onto Murdoc's noticeably erect penis, triggering a growling moan from the man. She rode him up and down. Up and down, up and down. She rode him for what seemed like hours, draining his energy with every thrust and moan.

The demon finished, leaving behind an empty and broken Murdoc. He woke with a jolt, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Beneath the covers of his silk-covered bed, a puddle of sticky, wet semen soaked the purple sheets. This was the result of every encounter with that woman. An empty sense of satisfaction.

A wave of nausea and dizziness swept over the Satanist as he attempted to get up from the comfort of his blankets. In nothing but his underwear, he stumbled to the bathroom and spilled the contents of his stomach. Then, for one of the first times in his life, he began to cry.

2D woke that same morning feeling one of his migraines approaching his pretty much empty skull. He grabbed his painkillers, which always sat conveniently on his nightstand, and swallowed five with no water. He then got up and stretched, his back cracking loudly.

The carpark was slightly cold as the blue-haired singer walked barefoot to the lift. He called for the lift with the touch of a button. While waiting, he let his onyx eyes wander to Murdoc's beat-up Winnebago. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to the steel door of the vehicle and knocked loudly. There was no sound, not even the sound of suggestive muttering in Murdoc's sleep.

2D became worried with every attempt to get Murdoc to come to the door. Eventually, he opened the door and stepped inside. He was greeted with the mingled smell of liquor, cigarettes, and body odor. He wasn't sickened by the smell, since he had been around Murdoc long enough to get used to it.

He clumsily stepped over many littered beer cans and other trash as he made his way to Murdoc's bedroom. A sudden sound caught his ear and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Muds?" asked 2D to pretty much the wall as he tried to turn his head in the general direction of the sound. The sound became more distinct, like a painful grunt. He rushed over to the bathroom and saw, laying on the cold floor, Murdoc in a fetal position. He was clutching his hair and muttering to himself. "Leave me…. alone. Stay out of my dreams…."

2D became frantic as he kneeled beside the hysteric band mate. "Muds! Muds, wot's wrong?" he asked as he shook the older man violently. "MUDS!" Murdoc's mouth twitched as he tried to speak. "She…. won't stop haunting me…." he said weakly. "Who?" asked 2D as he tried to control his rapid breathing. "Th-that demon! That bitch…. she…." He then passed out cold with a tired sigh.

_(A/N:) And that's it for this chapter. I think I've done pretty well on this one. Oh yes, I have plans, BIG plans for Mudsy. :P_

_It leaves a lot of questions yet to be answered, but you guys'll eventually find out what's going on. Please review and be prepared for more soon enough. :)_


	2. A Second Visit

**"Tainted Love"  
By KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Wish I did though. :P

Copyright: My work, my ideas. End of story.

Chapter Two: A Second Visit

"Russ! RUSS!!!" screamed a hysteric 2D as he raced through the halls of Kong, grabbing fistfuls of his hair out of sheer terror. "What the hell is wrong wit you, man?" asked Russel as he nearly collided with the distressed singer. "I-i-it's Muds! Ya gotta do somefing!" 2D screamed loudly. His voice bounced off the walls of the once quiet corridor. "Man, will you calm down and tell me what the fuck's goin' on???" said the hefty man as he held 2D's shoulders firmly.

2D steadied his breathing and tried again, "It's Muds. Somefing's really not right with 'im! 'e's sick!" He began to hyperventilate. Russel shook him roughly. "I told you to calm down 'D!" he said. "Come on, let's see what's wrong wit him." They hurried quickly down the hall.

2D and Russel found themselves in Murdoc's Winnebago. "Doesn't this man know how to clean once in a while? Jeez!" Russel complained the whole time as the two men walked to the bathroom. Murdoc was still in the same spot, his breathing very weak.

"Muds!" said Russel worriedly as he knelt down and shook him. "Is 'e goin' to die?" asked 2D as he choked back tears. "Naw, he ain't gonna die. He must've had too much to drink last night. I told him 'bout that shit." The drummer lifted the skinny man up off the floor and carried him to the couch nearby.

Murdoc's voice passed his lips in almost a whisper. "Th-that demon…. Leave my dreams alone…." Russel grabbed Murdoc's cell phone from the kitchen countertop and dialed 911. 2D looked at Murdoc as he continued to mumble incoherent words to himself. His face was paler than usual and his breath was coming in short gasps.

"The ambulance's comin' soon." said Russel as he stood close behind 2D. "I 'ope 'e'll be awright." said the singer as he looked down at his passed out friend. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes and he held back a sob. "I really do…."

Four hours later, after the ambulance had brought Murdoc to the hospital, Noodle, Russel, and 2D found themselves in the brightly-lit room where Murdoc rested in his bed. Occasionally, he would twitch or mumble something in his sleep.

The doctor made his way into the room and shut the door behind him quietly. "Well, I have good news and some not-so-good news." he said as he looked down at his clipboard. "The good news is, your friend here isn't going to die and doesn't seem to have anything too damaging to his health. The not-so-good news: we have no idea what it is that caused him to be like this. All we know is that he has very high blood pressure, difficulty breathing, and a high fever. You told us that he had passed out earlier. Do you know what he may have been doing before that incident?"

Russel let out a sigh and said, "No sir, I don't know. It could've been that he was drinkin' or somethin'." He shrugged and glanced at the sleeping Murdoc. He had a strained expression on his face. "Hmmm, well, he didn't seem to have any alcohol in his system when we ran the tests…." said the doctor as he scratched his balding head. "He may have come down with the flu, but we're not sure."

2D suddenly got up from his seat and spoke up. "Well, 'e was sayin' all this weird stuff about demons and stuff…." he said as he nervously rubbed his arm. "Hmmm…." the doctor hummed as he wrote something down on his clipboard. "Has he gone through any traumatizing events as of late? Anything that could've been distressing enough to cause him to have this kind of break down?" "Not that we know of, sir." said Russel as he and 2D sat down. "Well, when he wakes up, we'll give him a chance to eat and talk to you guys for a while. Then we'll send him to the psychiatrist's ward." And with that, he left the room quietly.

Noodle got up from her seat and walked over to Murdoc, whose facial expression was still shifting from calm to distressed. "Murdoc-san…." said the Japanese girl in almost a whisper. She reached out a delicate hand and held onto his arm. His skin felt very warm to the touch. She brushed her purple bangs out of her eyes and looked at his face with deep concern.

Murdoc's arm twitched and shifted under her hand. He opened one lazy eye and looked at her. "W-where am I?" he asked with a husky voice. "You are at the hospital." said the young girl. "You passed out. What happened, Murdoc-san?" The man grunted and sat up with much difficulty.

Russel walked over to the two and looked at Murdoc. "Yo, what happened to you man?" he asked, "You were sayin' all this shit about a demon or somethin'." Murdoc's expression changed instantly as he remembered the dream. No, it wasn't a dream…. it was real. He really could feel that demonic woman on top of him, fucking him senseless until all of his energy was worn thin.

"I-I don't remember…." said Murdoc as he stared at the wall straight ahead. "I think there's somethin' yo' not telling' us Muds." said Russel. "Look, they're gonna sent you to a therapist later on and we know how much you'd hate that." Murdoc growled angrily and laid back onto the pillow, causing a headache from laying down too fast. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, we gotta get goin' Muds." said Russel as he made his way to the door. "Noodle, 2D, let's go." The three of them walked out of the hospital room and shut the door, leaving Murdoc to his quiet thinking. He continued to stare at the white ceiling with mismatched eyes. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and he shifted onto his side for a more comfortable position. He allowed his eyes to close as sleep overcame him.

He found himself in the same place again. A hellish, dark room with nothing but a large bed. He saw the demon woman again, gazing at him lustily and letting her red eyes wander down to his crotch. She licked her moist, plump lips and advanced towards him. He felt chills running down his spine as she got so close to him that he could kiss her.

She wrapped her scaly arms around his neck and pulled him in roughly for a kiss. Her snake-like tongue wrapped itself around his own and her sharp fangs grazed his lips. She dug her nails into his back, wanting more. Murdoc moaned as the kiss intensified. The demon led him to the bed, which was covered in the finest black silk he had ever felt in his life.

Long, clawed fingers ran down the front of his shirt, ripping it as they went further and further down. There was a shallow gash along the length of the rip and the blood ran in a single streak down is chest, pooling around the front of his pants. The demon looked down and smiled wickedly, her pointed fangs showing through her black lips.

She leaned down and slowly licked up the blood with a soft slurping sound. As this was going on, Murdoc could feel his penis getting harder and harder by the minute. He bit his lip at the feeling as he watched the woman in front of him lick up the last drop of blood.

Murdoc could swear this wasn't a dream. It felt far too real to be just a dream. He looked at the demon intently and asked, "Who are you?" She smiled at him again with that same terrible wickedness. "Obviously, you've never seen a succubus before." she said with a voice that was enticing, yet fearful.

"Succubus?" asked Murdoc with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, that is what my kind are called. We visit slumbering men and have our way with them until there's no energy left. They slowly die under our lustful power." She kept the smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "I'm going to make sure I fuck every bit of energy out of you until you are nothing but a hollow shell."

Upon saying this, she pounced on him like a cat, ripped off his pants, and pinned him down by his arms. Her large breasts pressed against his upper body as she once again slid his member inside of her. She moaned loudly and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she had her way with him once more. He could do nothing. He had no power over this woman whatsoever.

Murdoc, just as before, woke up in a cold sweat. He panted heavily and looked around him in panic in case the woman was still there. It seemed she disappeared just like last time and left him empty once more. He seemed extremely tired even though, according to the clock on the wall next to him, he had slept through the entire afternoon.

Then he remembered what the woman had called herself. A succubus. An evil, wretched demon with the sheer power to sexually control men. A mortal man had no power over a minion of Hell.

Murdoc heard the door to his room open and a nurse stepped in quietly. "Ah, I see you are awake Mr. Niccals." she said in a voice like that of an angel. She had beautiful blue eyes and long, blonde hair. He hips swayed hypnotically as she walked towards him. He tried his best to keep at eye-level, not breast-level.

"You look terrible, hun." she said softly as she felt his forehead. "Let me get my thermometer." She walked off and just as quickly came back with the thermometer and stuck it in Murdoc's mouth. "Have you felt any dizziness at all?" she asked as she checked his pulse. He shook his head, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You look like you haven't had too good a sleep." She took the thermometer out of his mouth and checked it. "Hmmm, 100.1. Still kind of high…." She picked up a clipboard that she had brought in with her and wrote something down.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she said to him sweetly. He nodded, still in a trance and thinking about things he shouldn't. She smiled and gave his forehead a feather-light kiss before walking away. "'ey, I…. never got your name…." said Murdoc. "Veronica." she said shortly with a smile, then left. Murdoc smirked to himself as he laid back down onto his pillow.

_(A/N:) Well, end of that chapter. You like?_

_I definitely like where this one is going. Yes indeed. Hee hee hee..._

_Anyway, feel free to review. I'd love to hear your opinions and criticisms._


	3. Lunch

**"Tainted Love"  
KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: The Gorillaz aren't mine and neither are any of its characters.

Copyright: This is my work and my ideas. No one else's!

Chapter Three: Lunch

Murdoc sighed tiredly, staring at the blank white ceiling as he waited for the nurse to bring him his lunch. The image of that demon woman, that _succubus_, kept creeping its way back into his thoughts. What the hell did she want with him anyway? Sure, she obviously wanted to have sex with him until he was too tired to move anymore. But why him? What's so different about him than any other guy who could be going through this shit instead? It must mean something…. But what?

Murdoc's thoughts were interrupted as Veronica came back with his meal. She carefully placed the tray on his lap and sat down next to him. He looked at it and tried to hide a disgusted look. It was some kind of goopy white stuff that he could only hope was chowder. There were a handful of crackers next to the bowl along with a spoon.

"Are you waiting for it to do a trick or something?" Veronica said with a laugh. Murdoc sighed and picked up the spoon, prodding the foreign substance as if it were to get up any moment and attack him.

Veronica's smile faded as she watched him stare at his food. "You have to eat sometime dear." she said sweetly. "I ain't eatin' it." said Murdoc with a growl. "Doesn't look edible."

"If you don't want to eat, then that's your choice. I'm not going to force you into it. But you're going to feel weak if you don't eat at least something." Murdoc said nothing and continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of him. "I heard about those strange dreams you've been having. Tell me a little about them."

Another silence followed as Murdoc allowed his eyes to drift slowly to her. He looked at her eyes, the captivating blue color mesmerizing him for a moment. He looked away and down at his lap, his mismatched eyes focusing on nothing specific. "….Succubus…." he said in almost a whisper.

"I've heard of them." said Veronica in the same hushed voice. "They come to men in their sleep and engage in sexual activities. They'll keep doing it until the victim is too tired to move at all and eventually dies."

Murdoc laughed to himself. "So ya don't think I'm crazy then?" he asked. "Of course not." Veronica replied. He looked back at her and stared at her face. Something about her struck him, but he wasn't sure what. It was an awkward familiarity, yet he couldn't quite place it.

Veronica gave him a smirk-like smile and walked over to the door. She closed it and locked it, then turned to face him. Murdoc looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wh-wha?"

She walked back over to him and climbed onto the bed, straddling him and pressing her hips into his groin. He moaned quietly. The tray of soup and crackers fell to the floor with a loud clatter. "Wh-what are ya doing?" he stuttered. She gave a chuckle and looked into his eyes.

Murdoc suppressed a gasp as he looked back into hers. Her eyes were no longer blue, but red. A violent, hateful, vicious blood red. Those that were much more familiar to him now. "I-it's you! You wench!" he screamed as he tried to push her off him. "No use resisting mortal! You haven't the strength!" she said with a now snake-like voice. The sound of it traveled right to the depths of Murdoc's soul and made his spine tingle and his hair stand on end. For once in him life, he was afraid. He froze.

The demon reached out a hand and extended a claw until it brushed against his face. She ran her claw down his jaw line and onto his slightly parted lips. The claw left a thin cut along the skin. "Wh-why are you doin' this to me?" he asked with a shaky voice.

She grinned at him, allowing a set of sharp fangs show through her lips. "You must become one of us." she said. "You have a very strong connection with my Father."

Murdoc blinked. "Your father?" "Yes, the one who created me…. and all the rest of us." She brought her face closer to him, but never once broke eye contact. "Ya mean there're more of ya?" he asked as he felt himself losing consciousness just from looking into her eyes. But he couldn't break away from her evil glare. It was like a spell.

"Who the 'ell's your father?" "Sorry dear, but we do not speak of His name." Her eyes wandered away from his face and to his chest, where she saw his gold inverted cross necklace. She grabbed it and yanked it, causing the chain to break. "'ey! That's my pride and joy, don't touch that!" Murdoc yelled. He would have snatched it from her if his hands weren't held down at the wrists.

She dangled it tauntingly near his face. "My Father, the one who created us, bears this symbol upon His skin. He is the Prince of Darkness, the Ruler of the deepest pits of Hell." Murdoc's eyes widened. "Satan!" he said under his breath.

"Yes, and once you are finally dead we will make you an excellent addition to our growing army of succubae and incubi. We will continue to do this until we completely take over the mortal world. You're quite fond of my Father, so you shouldn't resist."

Murdoc sneered at her as he struggled to get free from her iron grip. "And what if I don't wanna join your little fan club?" he asked angrily. "Then you have pledged false allegiance to the Prince and for that, you must die!"

She turned her head as she heard a faint sound. It sounded like….a raven? Yes, Murdoc's faithful pet raven Cortez was flying directly towards the nearby window at the sound of his master in distress.

He soared through the open window in a blur of obsidian and went straight for the demon's head. He pecked and scratched at her face, the wounds pouring dark blood as they opened. "Get off me you foolish pest!" she screamed as she clawed at the attacker ferociously.

Murdoc found his strength and kicked the demon off of him with just enough force to able himself to get off the bed. He hurried towards the door while there was still a distraction. He was only able to unlock the door before he felt a cold hand on his neck. He was pulled back forcefully and thrown into the wall.

His vision blurred slightly as he felt himself slipping away from consciousness. He looked at the succubus, who was now holding a squawking Cortez tightly on her grasp. He pecked at her hand, which was bleeding violently, but she didn't even loosen her grip. "Let go of him you piece of filth!" Murdoc screamed in anger. "I swear if you hurt him I'll skin you alive!"

Suddenly, the hospital room door opened and in rushed 2D and Russel. "What the fuck is goin' on hea???" asked the latter as he caught sight of the scene before him. "Muds!" yelled 2D in horror as he saw his friend on the floor.

The succubus grinned and threw the struggling bird across the room and into the wall. "Cortez!" screamed Murdoc as he tried to get up to help him. He was pulled back again by the demon. "You're coming with me mortal!" she hissed.

At this moment, the skin on the succubus' back began to tear open with a sickening sound as she allowed her scaly black wings to sprout from the skin. They came out in a flurry of blood and torn flesh. She stretched the wings to their full span, shaking off the blood and making a mess everywhere.

She then ran towards the window with Murdoc being dragged along and jumped out of it. 2D and Russel ran to the window. The demon fell for a few yards before opening her wings and soaring high up into the sky. She soon disappeared into the distance, leaving the two other men behind to stare in horror.

"No! She took Muds!" yelled 2D as he fell to his knees. He covered his face and cried hysterically. "Yo, calm down 'D, we'll figure something' out." said Russel as he put a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

Russel looked over to where the raven had been thrown. He was laying on his back with his feet straight up, blood dripping from a wound in his head. The drummer went over to him and picked him up gently. He twitched a bit and let out a weak squawk.

"I won't let her get away with this." said Russel with sudden anger. "Let's go 2D, we're gonna get him!" He went over to the singer and pulled him up off the floor, the fallen bird still held gently in his hand.

_(A/N:) Well there's the third chapter finally. Sorry it took so long to update. I just had to get something important done. I hope y'all like it. Chapter four is coming soon so don't think I'm abandoning this again._


	4. S&M

**"Tainted Love"  
KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: Stated.

Copyright: My work, don't steal!

Chapter Four: S&M

Things finally came back into focus after Murdoc had blacked out. He noticed that he wasn't laying down, but was completely _upright_. He tried to move, but something cold and hard held him in place. He looked at where his wrists were trapped and saw that he was chained to a wall. Not only that, he was stark naked.

Murdoc struggled with the chains, but to no avail. He looked around at his surroundings, which looked like a small dungeon. There were stone walls and torches that lit the room dimly. There was no one else but him in there. To the far right, he could see a steel door with a small, barred window in it.

A loud clank caused Murdoc to jump as the door opened with a loud creak. An all-too-familiar figure stepped in, the succubus. "Ahh, I see you are awake my dear." she hissed menacingly. She stalked over to him. He caught a glimpse of something in her hand. A whip.

"So my dear, did you sleep well?" she asked as she ran a claw down his bare chest. The stinging sensation of her claw cutting through his skin made him grit his teeth, but he showed no other signs of reaction.

"I thought you'd like to have a little fun with me." she said with a smirk. Murdoc glared at her. "Fuck you bitch." he snarled. The succubus raised the whip in her hand and brought it down with a _CRACK!_ The end of it hit his skin with lightning speed, which brought tears to his eyes. He suppressed a scream through his teeth.

"That's no way to speak to your master, now is it?" She grinned at him. Murdoc, breathing heavily, said, "My bandmates'll be 'ere to stop ya! They won't let you get away with thi-!" Another crack silenced him as the whip made another connection with his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. Two thin slashes could be seen across his stomach, pouring blood down his legs. The succubus laughed as she brought the whip up over her head once more.

_CRACK!_

Meanwhile, at Kong Studios, 2D and Russel sat in the kitchen. On the table was the injured Cortez, who had just been cleaned up. He had just enough strength to lift his head up. He looked around the room, wondering where his master could have gone to.

Russel strummed his fingers on the table nervously. "Russ, we gotta do somethin'!" said 2D as he absent-mindedly stroked Cortez' feathers. "I know I know! That's the third time you said that 'D!" Russel snapped back. He needed a plan. They needed a plan.

"W-Wot can we do?" asked 2D. "I-I don't know…." Cortez gave a squawk as he tried to get up onto his feet. He flapped his wings furiously to give him enough lift to get up. When he finally got to his feet, he looked to the open window that looked out onto the landfill. He cocked his head, then looked to the two men who were talking. He squawked loudly to get their attention.

"'ey, I think Cortez is tryin' to say somethin'!" said 2D as he noticed the raven looking at him with determination. "Don't be an idiot 'D, ya know birds can't talk!" Cortez opened his wings and flew with all the strength he could muster to the window. He perched himself clumsily on the railing on the balcony and squawked again.

"Hm, maybe 'e misses Muds?" 2D said as he followed Cortez outside. "See, even Cortez wants to look for 'im!" Russel sighed as he got up from the table. "But we don't even know where to look!" he said as looked at 2D, then to Cortez.

Suddenly, Cortez jumped from the balcony and flew up into the air. He flew in a wide circle around the landfill, looking down to see if he could find his lost master. Then he turned and flew off into the distance.

"Crazy bird." said Russel. "C'mon, let's follow him." He sighed and dragged 2D out of the kitchen with him by his arm.

_(A/N:) Yeah, I know it was short. I just felt I needed to get something else in to keep it moving a bit. Next chapter will definitely be longer. As of right now though, I am working on my other story. So this one might take a while to update. But do not fear my fellow Gorillaz fans, I shall not let you down! Chapter 5 is definitely worth the wait!_


	5. Cortez to the Rescue

**"Tainted Love"  
By KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: Stated.

Copyright: Stated.

Chapter Five: Cortez to the Rescue

Russel swerved the car around several obstacles on the road as he drove as fast as he could to catch up with Murdoc's faithful pet. "Dammit! This better be worth it!" he said as his hands gripped the wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white. 2D held on for dear life in the seat next to him.

"Russ, do ya really think you should be goin' this fast???" he asked as the rough bumps and swerves made him nauseous. "Hey, ya want to save Muds, don't ya?" the larger man asked, still focused on the road ahead. 2D didn't answer.

Meanwhile….

_CRACK!_

The succubus' whip hit Murdoc one last time before she lowered it, giving a satisfied smile. Murdoc panted as blood ran down his face, his chest, and his legs. His face was hidden in a thick mask of blood. His eyes were glazed over and he said nothing.

"So, where are your friends now mortal?" hissed the succubus, resting a hand on her hip. She still held the whip firmly in her grasp. Murdoc slowly looked to the door to his left, half expecting someone…._anyone_ to come save him. He sighed, feeling consciousness slipping away. Then a sound caught his ears.

_CAW CAW!_

The sound was faint at first, but grew with every second. The demon snarled and looked to the door. It burst open and in flew the faithful raven Cortez. Russel and 2D ran inside behind him. "Muds!" yelled 2D as he saw what a mess the older man was. Murdoc seemed completely out of it, not even reacting to the calls of his pet.

"How fun, two more mortals for me to have fun with." said the succubus as she once again raised her whip. She lashed it out toward 2D, who instinctively covered his face with his arms for protection. The whip caught a hold of one of his arms and the demon pulled him forward.

2D was close enough to her that he could see the fire burning in her eyes. Literally. She grinned at him maliciously. "You're a cutie." she hissed as she reached a hand up to touch his face. He was terrified, but couldn't find the will to pull away. It was a force he couldn't seem to control.

Russel ran towards the succubus. "Oh no ya don't!" he yelled as he threw all of his weight into a heavy tackle. 2D was released from her grip and fell to the floor, still stunned. The demon was knocked into a wall, but it wasn't enough to bring her down.

"Foolish mortals…." she said as she steadied herself from the recent attack. Her eyes now glowed completely fire red. A rumble shook the room, causing Russel to fall next to 2D. The stony floor cracked from one end of the room to the other. The two ends of the room split completely and opened up, revealing a pit of fire. Flames flew up out of the crevice, almost touching the ceiling.

And then, a figure rose from the flames. It was difficult to see what the figure was through the wall of flames and smoke, but eventually it cleared. The figure was a beast almost as big as the room. Its skin was an ugly brown and it had huge, scaly wings like the succubus. Its claws were huge and dagger-like and it had giant hooves and a tail like a goat. It brought his massive head up out of the flames to reveal its face. On its forehead, in between a pair of sharp horns, was the mark of the inverted cross.


End file.
